


Dreaming All Day

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an older round on the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Prompt: The first time Cat initiates sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming All Day

Catelyn Stark was starting to worry that she might wear a hole in the thick carpet that covered her bedroom floor. It was just – but it would be so much easier if he came to her! She was his wife, after all, and visiting her in the evenings was his duty as much as it was his right, and his pleasure, she hoped. As serious a person as he might be, and as much tragedy as he’d undergone, Eddard Stark was still a virile young man, and surely he desired to lie with a woman more frequently than once a week. But once a week was as often as it got, and if by chance he visited on a night when she was bleeding he would wait a whole week more. And he’d visited her last night, so Catelyn had little hope that he would come to her tonight…but the idea of not lying with him tonight sounded awful, when she’d been wanting all day to touch his body.

This should not be so difficult. They were married, after all. She’d lain with him many times, borne him a healthy son whom they both adored. She should not fall completely to pieces at the thought of requesting an hour or so of Ned’s evening to do something that she knew he quite well enjoyed. And yet she could not for the life of her work out how to do it.

Still, all she was accomplishing in her room was tiring her legs and wearing down the rug, so Catelyn deliberately left her chambers, closing the door firmly behind her, and began to walk towards her husband’s. It suddenly occurred to her that she wasn’t quite sure what Ned’s chambers looked like. She was sure she’d seen them briefly when he offered her a tour of Winterfell, but that had been just after he’d returned from the war, and she’d still been stinging at the insult he had asked her to raise as a son. Certainly she had never spent time in her husband’s rooms. She spoke with him in the hall, on the grounds, in his solar, and at night, when they visited in private, he always came to her rooms and left when they were through. Whatever Ned’s rooms were like, Catelyn knew she’d feel out of place. This was a terrible idea. Perhaps she _should_ just suffer through her desires until he came to her five or six days hence.

No. No. She sent her husband off to a war-that-would-be-treason and brought his son for him, never knowing if the boy would ever meet his father – and she came far north to his snowy castle only to find a baby that was not her child crying already in the nursery. She could go to Ned on her own, and she would. This night. So she reached out her hand and knocked on the door.

“My lady!” Ned greeted her, surprised, when he opened the door. He was dressed for nighttime, soft, simple clothes under a heavy robe, and he held the door wide so that Catelyn might enter. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit?” She smiled softly as she walked into the room, chancing a glance at his enormous bed and shutting the door firmly on an unbidden image of her husband, naked upon it.

“You were quiet tonight, and retired early,” she lied smoothly – well, neither was a lie, but nor was either her reason for visiting. “I had wanted to talk with you.” Ned motioned for her to sit, but to his embarrassment there was not a chair handy, so Catelyn perched on the edge of the bed, and he sat down a comfortable distance from her.

“About what, Catelyn?” he asked politely, turning to look at her, and the intensity of his grey eyes made her feel that she had melted into a puddle of desire.

“About – about Robb,” she decided, lighting on the safest, simplest choice. They were both his parents, after all. It was only appropriate that they talk of him. “He will speak soon, you know, I am sure of it. Perhaps, in his hearing, we ought to call each other ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ instead of by our own names, so that he might copy us.” Ned nodded.

“Aye, that seems a good idea. Though I fear it will seem odd to call my young wife by a name that in my heart still belongs to a woman much older than she.” He paused a moment, smiling slightly. “It is not that I am not happy to speak with you of Robb’s learning words, but this conversation could likely have waited ‘til morning, Catelyn.” She flushed.

“It could have, my lord,” Catelyn conceded.

“So what brought you here this night?” Ned asked her, genuinely curious.

“I…” she started, and faltered. He really was a foreboding man, Lord Stark, and though she might sit on his bed and call him by a shortened name, she did not actually know him all that well.

“My lady?” Now he was concerned, rising to his feet, as if there were some grave injury or injustice he needed to avenge or rectify.

“Lord Stark,” she said stiffly, and Ned frowned.

“Catelyn, I have told you – but what is the matter?” The more worried he got the sillier she felt, that all her husband’s concerns were caused by nothing more than her desire for his flesh. She covered her face with her hands and spoke into them.

“Ned. Would you – would you like to lie with me tonight?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I lay with you last night, my lady.”

“I know you did. But – but would you like it _this_ night?” Slowly Catelyn raised her head and looked at her husband, her cheeks aflame. Ned’s were somewhat pink, too, and she took a slight comfort in that.

“I suppose I would,” he admitted, reluctantly, “but you need not let that make you feel obligated. You have been a dutiful wife, Catelyn, and I do not wish to impose upon you.”

“It is not an imposition, Ned,” she replied softly. “Nor is it a duty.” At his furrowed brow she amended her words. “Well, I do suppose it is a duty, but much in the way a hot bath is a duty when one has grown dirty. There’s pleasure in it, too, my lord.” She paused awkwardly. “And I would lie with you tonight, if you’d have me.” Ignoring the burning in her ears, she added, “I admit I have been hoping to since about when I awakened.” Ned’s eyes went as wide as saucers.

“You have…been thinking about _that_ …since the morning?” She nodded, embarrassed.

“I have.”

“With desire?” Another nod.

“Even though we lay together last night?”

“Yes, my lord,” she replied, her hands itching to cover her face again.

“Incredible,” he breathed, and suddenly Catelyn was a little bit irked.

“Ned, you are not completely unobservant. Surely you have noticed that I enjoy your attentions.”

“Of course, my lady. But I have also noticed that you enjoy chocolate torte, and yet you do not ask that one might be served every day.” Cat bit her lip and looked down, feeling a twinge of shame at her inability to resist both appetites.

“I…I am sorry, my lord,” she stammered. “I shall just…return to my own rooms now, then…”

“Catelyn,” Ned said, his voice grave, “that was not a criticism of you. It is only that I had not thought that ladies – but make no mistake, I am pleased to hear you say that you have thought with desire of my coming to your bed. In fact, if you would…tell me a little bit more…?” His voice trailed off into sheepishness, and Catelyn felt her heart leap for just a moment.

“Of course, if you wish to hear,” she said demurely. “I think I must have dreamed of you, Ned, because when I woke the only thing I could think was that I wanted you near me…moving within me…and it only got worse when I went to the hall to break my fast and saw you. I couldn’t look at you without thinking that I wanted to take you back to my bed and undress you and feel your body on top of mine.” She was more than a little embarrassed to put her desires to words, but Ned’s breathing had grown harsh and his hand had moved to rest in his lap, making her believe that telling him could only help her achieve her desires.

“And then, in my room tonight,” Catelyn added quietly, “I kept hoping that you would come to me. I heard a silent knock at the door too many times to say, but it was not real and it was not you and finally I could not stay away, and so I came to you.”

“If I had stayed,” began Ned, throatily, “if I had slept last night in your bed with you, what would have happened this morning?” Catelyn smiled to herself, knowing she had him now.

“I cannot be sure, exactly,” she answered, reaching her hand into his lap to take his and feeling the solid mass below, “but I think I would have tried to waken you with a kiss. And then, perhaps, if kissing on the lips did not suffice, I would have had to kiss you other places until you finally woke and brought me into your arms and covered my body with your hands and mouth and took me, hard, before we greeted the day.”

“ _Catelyn_ ,” he said roughly, reaching out to bring her closer so that he could kiss her. His mouth was hot and coarse against hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he kissed her so deeply she felt dizzy.

“Please, Ned,” she implored, falling back onto the bed and pulling at his shoulders, for him to lie on top of her, “please, I want your cock inside me.” He groaned loudly at that and began fumbling with her clothing even as she wrangled with his.

“I want you naked,” she continued, starting to enjoy herself, “naked, and on me, and in me, fast and hard…I want to leave marks on your neck and your back, that you might not let anyone else see you for the next week without a shirt. And I want – ”

“You want to kill me, is what you want,” was his gravelly response, as with a final tug he had accomplished his goal and she was lying naked in her husband’s bed, which, really, had been her goal as well. She reached for him, and he wasted no more time before entering her, and she thought he moaned but could not swear to have heard it over the roaring in her ears, the heady pleasure of having that which she’d wanted all day. Her nails dug into his back, urging him on as he furiously drove into her.

“Is this what you desired?” Ned managed to ask her through hoarse breaths, and she smiled up at him, shifting her hips to feel him rub against her exactly as she needed.

“Exactly what I desired,” Catelyn told him in return. She clung to him tighter, closing her eyes to relish the feel of his long, strong body against hers, his cock moving in and out of her, his hot breath on her neck, the sound of his moans in her ear and the scent of woods and leather and sweat that was unmistakably him. Then suddenly he was kissing her again, aggressively, passionately, breathlessly, and she tightened her arms around him as she climaxed all at once. He slowed to let her down gently, though she could tell from the tension in his body that it was taking all of his self-control.

“It’s all right,” she breathed into his neck after a moment. “You can move again.” After she’d spoken, Cat moved to suck and bite at his neck, and he quickly was pounding into her again, muttering curses and nonsense and pleas as he raced towards his peak. She sucked harder, gripping his shoulders, his back, his bottom, when suddenly the realization hit her and she began to talk again.

“So good,” she whispered. “You feel so good inside me, Ned… you’ve given me everything I wanted all day…now come for me, please, I want you to come.” He cried out then, and collapsed on her, his chest heaving and his heart pounding.

“Gods, Catelyn,” he said, sighing, after he’d caught his breath and rolled off of her. “I…that was…you…” He cleared his throat. “Any time you wish to do _that_ , I hope you will come to me.” She chuckled quietly.

“I shall try not to be so nervous the next time, my lord.”

Ned’s room was colder than hers, and she clung to him, wanting the warmth of his body as well as the pleasurable comfort of his arms. He held her obligingly, fiddling with her hair as she pressed her face into his chest, and they lay like that for several long moments.

“It is late,” Catelyn finally said reluctantly. “I should be returning to my own chambers.” She made no move to get up, though, not relishing the idea of leaving her comfortable place in her husband’s embrace in exchange for standing naked in a cold room so that she might walk back to her empty bed.

“You should not, my lady,” Ned replied firmly, holding tighter to her body. “Now that I know what you think about upon waking, I think I would prefer to be present when you wake. That is,” he added hastily, “if you do not mind.”

“Of course I do not,” she said warmly. “I did not really wish to leave, but I did not want to intrude. I thought you might like your privacy.”

“I do,” he answered honestly, “but not from you, Catelyn. You are never an intruder, not anywhere in Winterfell and certainly not in my bed.” She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, content.


End file.
